


Neon

by 14yinya



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Neon

#没头没尾的久别重逢

#只是想写这个场景下的sex

#我要是会画画我就画了

他们被包围在霓虹灯下。

昏暗的，将灭未灭的灯光，绚烂却黯淡的彩色。镀在他们身上，他们每一寸发梢每一寸肌肤每一寸衣料，混合着，映在他们的眼瞳里。

他们对视着。没有说话，狭窄的空间里只有不甚平稳的呼吸声。薮俯下身来，轻轻给八乙女额头印下一吻。

薮坐起，伸出左手，食指点在那个吻上面。然后，沿着八乙女的鼻梁线条，轻而缓地滑下去，触碰到他的嘴唇。八乙女想张开唇含住那指尖，却被施予的力度阻止了。指尖继续缓缓往下，漫无目的地在他胸口和腹部画着线条。

八乙女想开口，可他不知道自己能说些什么。指尖在自己的肌肤上游走，撩人而缓慢。这样的调情不足以让他发出声音，只是呼吸会变得更深一些。

他的双手是被绑起来的。没有绑在床头，就只是两只手用腰带绑在一起，举过头顶而已。衣服也没有好好脱掉，黑色的羽织大敞着露出他整个上身，那些引人遐想的线条全都落在薮的眼中。

——这种，被人掌控着身体的感觉。

他是享受前戏的。他们总是愿意把前戏做得长一些，慢慢探索对方的身体和精神。就像现在，他们的接触面不过一个指尖，却少有地，毫不闪避地对视着。

至少八乙女很少这么久地看着薮。

太慢了。他用眼神渴求道。我可以再多要一些吗。

薮眨了眨眼睛，视线往下扫了一圈，又回到对视的状态。八乙女下意识挺了挺胸，接着乳头就被划过，激起他短促的吸气声。昏暗的彩色灯光下，原本就偏深色的乳晕显得更暗，被弄了几下之后很快立了起来。

八乙女忍不住偏开头。他愿意配合薮，但这样的挑逗下他还是会害羞。

指腹抵在那颗乳珠上，轻轻揉搓，介乎坚硬和柔软之间的触感。喘息声很轻，像羽毛抚过心尖，反反复复，呢呢喃喃。薮另一只手抚上八乙女的侧脸，引他们再次四目相对。

“唔……”

“昨天自己弄疼了吗？很敏感。”薮开口道。

八乙女摇摇头。“没有弄疼。”

虽然再弄一会就会疼了。

八乙女看着薮的嘴唇。他好想要，想要这双唇现在就吻住自己，不论是吻在哪里都可以，他想要一个湿润的，狠烈的吻，像那些霓虹灯还能完全发光的时候那样。

昨晚。薮在电话里引导着他，他们通过电波抚摸对方的身体。等不及了，等不及却也还见不到。那是他们第一次phone sex，虽然薮看不到，八乙女还是觉得羞耻，恨不得快点结束，可本质上不过是自慰罢了，吻也吻不到，根本没办法很快达到高潮。这还不算，八乙女最后还不小心先松了手。

是啊，所以今天的手才会被绑起来的。

是没有听话的惩罚哦。

他舔舔自己的嘴唇。胸口的手指移到了另一边，稍加用力的动作。

他们之间很少像这样做爱。甚至，就连平时的关系也不会像这样，连缱绻都透着冷淡和疏离。他们看起来像首迷幻的电子乐。

“光。”薮忽然叫他的名字。

“嗯？”八乙女的尾音懒懒的。

但没有下文。薮似乎只是想叫他的名字而已。八乙女 光，やおとめ ひかる，薮说这是组合里最好听的名字，可能也是他这一生中最喜欢的几个音节。

“亲我好不好。”既然叫了我的话。

“再等等。”

八乙女不情愿地扭了扭身子。

薮凑过来，双手捧住他的脸。“光。”

八乙女被叫得有些害羞。他看着薮的双眼，只有那双眼里的情绪是没有被藏住的，是暗自翻涌的爱欲。即便靠得这么近，除这眼神和话语外的一切却都像是在远离他。

物理的接触时常敌不过空气和光的传播。

“好暗。”八乙女轻声开口道，“我看不清你了。”

“如果我吻你，那时你也一样会看不清我的。”薮回他。

“……你不想吗？”八乙女犹豫了一下，错开眼神，句尾的鼻音却上挑着。

“我当然想了，光。”薮轻笑起来，左手摩挲着八乙女的耳垂，“我都有那么久没有碰你了。”

耳边的酥麻一阵阵的，八乙女忍着想发出声音的欲望，挺起脖子想吻上薮的嘴唇。

被躲开了。

“光不是说了吗，会听我的。”薮重新坐直，“还不可以接吻哦。”

“那是昨晚说的……”八乙女瞪他，语气却是委屈的。

“昨晚也没有乖乖听话不是吗。”薮说着脱掉了他的裤子，八乙女惊慌起来，被绑住的双手移到裆部，却也没拦住对方的行动。

他不明白。薮到底想做什么呢，到底要怎么样对他呢。八乙女的下身裸露出来，薮却没有碰，只是看着，似乎打定主意要八乙女羞耻到极点。

八乙女咬着嘴唇，下身涨得难受，可他什么也做不了，在薮的目光下他好像被定住了一样，只有眼珠可以四处不自在地转动，扫过四壁上黯淡的霓虹灯，最后落在薮的脸上。

脑子乱成一团。是啊，太羞耻了，不用确认他也能感觉到，仅仅是被看着，分身就已经渗出了液体，还兴奋地微微颤抖着。就好像在被薮的视线侵犯着一样。

他知道自己是喜欢被动的一方，从一开始就知道。但最近他却开始混乱，似乎能够承受的情事变得越来越多——也许是因为思念被长时间无法见面的工作所发酵了吧——可这样对吗，即使被这样对待、即使觉得羞耻却也隐秘地觉得快乐，这样也可以吗。

他本不想脑子里出现这些。可那恍若迷幻电子乐一般的灯光照进他眼里，不知怎么就变成了泪。

是因为薮终于握住他了吗？

他不知道是自己发出的呻吟还是眼里的泪水引得薮俯下来吻他的。但，唇瓣相接的满足感不会骗人，薮的确在吻他了，咬着他嘴唇、舌尖卷着他的、含住他的唾液。

一个湿润的、狠烈的吻。

泪水从眼角渗了出来。下身还在被手揉捏着，传递着一阵阵难以抑制的快感。是身体被彻底掌控的感觉，心悸、颤抖、还有兴奋，在连舌头都被吮吸得发麻的吻里，他从喉间振动发出甜美的呜咽。对，就是这样，再多一点吧，他想。

“还要吗？”

“继续。”

另一个吻。薮压着他，像是要把他吻碎一样，用力地掠夺着。八乙女把手臂从头顶环到薮脖子上，努力用还能活动的手指去触碰薮的发丝。全身力气都要被抽走了，这种感觉很熟悉，每一次他们亲密的时候都是这样，只是现在更强烈。八乙女不想忍，他正从深海里上浮，就快了，就要到水面了。

但是，突然有什么从水底下拖住了他。

他睁开眼，薮已经离开了他的唇。本应迎来释放的小口被手指堵住了，八乙女急得瞪他，近乎窒息地喘着气，可是薮没有放手，而是从他臂弯里钻出来，用另一只手解开束缚住八乙女的绑带。

“又要……忍着吗……”

八乙女的声音变了调。双手的自由并没有让他觉得好过一点，失去束缚的他甚至一下子卸了力，不知道手要放哪里。

“光能做到的吧。”薮拉过他的手，“忍不住就自己堵着。”

脑子里一片空白。

八乙女甚至感受不到自己的指尖是怎样压在自己的生殖器顶上的，也没有看清薮是怎样除去了身上的衣物。眼泪又盈满了准备要掉出来，他浑身发烫，皮肤被羞耻感烧得粉红。

薮轻轻抹掉八乙女的泪，然后把他翻过来让他跪在床上，欺身将人压在自己和床头的靠垫之间。沾了润滑液的手指探进身后的时候，八乙女居然在想还好这间情人旅馆的床头是软的，不像直接被抵在墙上那样难受。

但这样的走神不过持续了几秒，手指的搅动感太强烈了，软肉被按压之后更兴奋地吸紧，控制不住一下一下地收缩。大概是因为前一晚的关系，扩张做得很顺畅——也有可能是两人都急了，没多久薮就抽了手，把更炙热的性器送了进去。八乙女被那一下顶得陷进了靠垫里面，连同一声甜蜜的长叹。

薮扶着身前人的腰，左手沿着八乙女的小臂覆上对方的手背。“要动了哦。”

八乙女发烫的后背上就贴着薮的胸膛，可他的声音却好像是从远方传来的。薮在撕裂他，用眼神用声音用双手用他的阴茎，摧毁他。

他就要从心底裂开了。被他最爱的人爱恋地撕开。

体内的敏感点很快被找到，或者说薮根本不需要找，他总是知道在哪。他的手就这么叠着八乙女的上下撸动，小指上的尾戒微凉，因为用力而嵌入八乙女的指缝间。

“光自己做的时候，会不会这样，嗯？”是指前面。交叠的手引着八乙女对那根硬物做各种抚慰，但总在临近顶峰的时候又握住。

“薮这种……唔，变态才、才会……啊啊……”

言语间是在责怪他的暴戾。他们像貌合神离的一对，尽管那只是薮营造的错觉，可八乙女的话里还是带了些许鼻音。

“所以我在教你。”薮用力顶了一下，八乙女被弄得尖叫，肠肉更紧地包裹住了自己。太棒了，他想，他的光太可爱了。“所以我在用，你的手，教你。”

他轻吻八乙女稍长的发尾，然后又拨开它们，在光洁的后颈上留下一个吻痕。

而后松手。

八乙女失了声。两人手上都溅满了粘稠的液体，他到了。

薮随意把手在床单上擦了擦，安抚似地吻他的后背。高潮过后背部流畅的肌肉线条颤抖着，他像在吻一只受惊的猫。

不必再询问意见。薮就着他的余韵继续缓缓律动，默契早已成型，过多的言语只会打断小猫的呜咽。他在亲手撕裂他的光，要将混沌的灵魂从柔软的身体里剥出来。那过程是唯属他们之间的美，包裹在一片粘稠的霓虹中。

光，hikaru，ひかる。薮贴上去吻他的耳垂，一遍遍低语着对方的名字。三个分明的字音仿佛也被湿润的吻黏连在了一起，耳畔传来的振动暧昧，混着滚烫的呼吸含住那一小块软肉。

“光……我就是光的全部吧？”

八乙女的呼吸断了一瞬：“……诶？”

“因为很清楚地传达过来了，”薮含着他耳廓说道，“光很喜欢我这件事。”

“喜欢……呜……”

“别怕。”

薮吻了吻八乙女的脸颊，尝到一颗微咸的泪珠。他怜爱似地轻叹一声，停下抽插抱住了八乙女。

“这样的光很可爱，我很喜欢。光也是我的全部。”

如歌的短句。八乙女的鼻尖还酸着，心头那一丝迷茫的苦涩却似乎被驱散开了。他咬着嘴唇，一时间不知道是该哭还是该笑。

“唔……”

薮帮他做了选择。这时候只要接吻就好了，尽管姿势不是那么舒服，好在足够让他们品尝对方的味道。

他的灵魂确实是被薮抽走了。

但没关系，他不也一样拥有着薮的灵魂吗。

“快一点……”八乙女在接吻的间隙呢喃，“宏太……”

“光好贪心。”薮笑笑，再一次吻住他，依言加快了抽插的速度。他在刺穿他心头的爱人，再以亲吻将他缝合。光晕在他们身上流转，身体碰撞和喘息的声音在空气里催开无形的花蕾。

他们在花香最盛时迎来高潮。


End file.
